A power steering system circuit generally comprises an actuator for steering the wheels of a vehicle, a pump that sucks up from a tank, a high pressure branch for connecting the pump delivery to the actuator and a low pressure branch for connecting the drainage of the actuator to the tank.
During operation, the low pressure branch is subject to pressure pulsations which tend to wear the components and to cause undesired noises.
To eliminate these inconveniences in other applications, a known practice is to use a blind damping conduit shunted by means of a connecting unit and having elastically yielding walls with dimensions such as to obtain an effect of destructive interference on the pressure pulsations.